Alli:079
by B.Dazzle21
Summary: What's with Allison's strange abilities? What's up with her neighbors and who the hell are the Cateran?


**Author's Note**: This story came out of nowhere and I have been writing it for two weeks. I might just make a short series out of it because there are many deleted scenes. I do have to trigger warn violence and death, so if you don't like those types of images or it triggers you, please hit the back button now. Let me know what you think.

* * *

The younger girl looked from the banister of the stairs into the living room.

"We have to tell her, Chris!"

"We can't. It will put her in danger."

"You knew that it was going to start happening eventually. You have to tell her before I will."

"Kate, I can't. This isn't what Victoria died for. Allison can never know."

"Fine, but what happens when Allison starts to run faster, hear and see better than the average person? Not to mention what she's going to do when she notices that she can flip a semi just by thinking it. How is she going to react when she sees that she's stronger than the other teenagers at her high school? I love you, but we can't keep something like this a secret forever, especially if it can endanger Allison's life."

"Okay, okay. We tell Allison on her 17th birthday and not a moment before then."

"Sounds like a deal to me."

Allison was on her morning run when she noticed a moving truck parked outside of one of the more expensive houses down her street. She stopped and hoped to see someone her age. Allison liked her friends, but she wouldn't mind having a new person added to their group.

A flash of red hair caught her attention immediately. Her breath was caught in her throat when she looked at the owner of the beautiful ginger hair. She realized that the girl that she was staring at was around her age, with fair skin, green eyes and a fashion sense that mirrored something off of the runway. Allison was staring for only a brief moment, but the shorter girl caught her eyes just in time to wave and give her a smile.

The brunette was shocked, but kept her composure and gave a smile and a wave back before she continued on her run.

Allison's been timing herself lately. It wasn't to beat her personal best or anything like that, but she wanted to see what was happening to her. Lately, she's been noticing a spike in her physical performance. She could run around the Beacon Hills Reserve in 15 minutes, when it would take anyone else 4 or 5 hours tops.

It made her feel good, but something in the back of her mind told her not to tell a lot of people about it. So, she kept it from everyone except for Scott and Stiles, her two best friends.

Upon reaching the reserve, Allison noticed a black car that she hadn't seen before parked before the entrance. Checking to see if there was any potential danger she drew her knife from the back of her pants. She did a thorough search around the car and found nothing to be worried about.

Walking towards the entrance she saw six distinctive footprints in the dirt, two belonging to a human and the other four belonging to a dog. Sighing and making a quick joke about her being paranoid, she slipped her knife back in its place on her pants and began her run through the reserve, making a note to keep an eye out for someone with a dog.

Allison was on her way out of the woods when she heard a loud boom from behind her. She took out her headphones and put them in her pocket and turned around to see if she could pin point where the explosive sound came from.

The air was still, but electric.

Boom!

Finding the area of where the loud noise was coming from, she decided to run towards it fearing that the person and their dog must have been in trouble. She almost reached the area of the source, when she heard something else to her left. It wasn't a boom, but a lapping like-

"A helicopter." She said under breathe.

Checking the area for any bodies alive or dead, finding neither, she went towards where the helicopter sounded like it was taking off.

The adrenaline was pumping inside Allison like the beats in an upbeat techno song. She made it to a clearing, where there was a black helicopter about to take flight, but two people scuffling in front of it kept the chopper on the ground.

It was a man and a woman.

The instinct inside the teen told her to help. So, she drew her knife again and settled on a target. It was a hard choice, but she settled on the man that was strangling the girl under him.

Concentrating on her aim, Allison breathed in and out three times before gripping her knife. Just as she was about to release it, when she felt a soft hand gripped her wrist.

"What are you doing?" the voice asked from behind her.

"I'm stopping that man from killing that girl." She replied before getting out of the mystery person's grasp and flipping them on the ground with her knife directly in front of their throat. Reeling back, Allison noticed that the new person was her new neighbor. "You?" She said accusingly.

"Yes me. Now are you going to save that woman or not." The redhead replied from her place on the ground.

Aiming again, Allison threw the knife. A sharp slice sound indicated that it landed right in the man's skull. Something about her knife making impact on the guy's flesh made her smile.

Extending her hand for the other girl to reach, she helped her neighbor off of the ground.

"Now, do you mind telling me what that was all about?" Allison asked pointing at the girl pushing the dead body off of her and signaling the pilot to take off without her.

Dusting herself off, she gave Allison a confused look. "You don't know?"

The brunette looked at the shorter girl inquisitively. "Know what? I just wanted to help her because I heard loud boom's earlier. Then I heard the helicopter taking off and wanted to make sure everything was alright." She replied the realization of what just happened hit her and she was sick with guilt for killing someone.

The other girl's eyes clouded with compassion. "I'll wait for Laura to get to us before saying anything." She replied feeling sorry for the taller girl. "I'm Lydia by the way." She said placing a kind smile on her lips.

For a moment the guilt was gone when Allison looked into Lydia's eyes. She didn't understand the calmness that emanated inside of her just by looking in the shorter girl's eyes, but she liked it. "I'm Allison. I believe we are neighbors." She replied shaking the other girl's hand feeling a spark when their hands touched, which made Allison blush.

"Nice throw Lyds! I didn't think you could do that." A new voice said joining the other two.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "It was, wasn't it. Unfortunately, I didn't kill your uncle. Our new friend Allison did." She said smiling.

Laughing. Laura smiled. "Well, I'll be damned. Nice throw Allison, I'm Laura by the way." The older girl said extending her hand which Allison shook.

Allison was grateful to have made two new friends in less than five minutes, but she wanted to know what was going on. "I'm sorry, I killed your uncle." She said feeling ashamed.

Dusting some dirt off her jeans Laura replied, "Oh honey, don't feel bad. I was going to kill him anyway." Looking the other brunette over Laura gathered really quickly that Allison had no idea what was going on. "Lydia didn't tell you? We're assassins." She said smiling wickedly.

Stepping back from Lydia and Laura, Allison started to shake. This was too much for her. She may or may not be a freak, seeing better than most, hearing booms from bombs that weren't there and running faster than Usain Bolt on a good day; and now she killed a man and made friends with two assassins. Looking from Lydia to Laura, she wanted to run, but she went into unconsciousness before she could do anything.

"We have to watch her closely Kate. We can't let them find out about Allison." Chris said to his sister while they were having one of those "secret" talks in his study.

"Chris I will do everything in my power to keep the Cateran from finding us. We shouldn't have anything to worry about in Beacon Hills." She replied stretching. This has gone on for too long, they had come close to the Cateran finding them and it cost Victoria her life.

Allison wanted to hear more, but she didn't understand what they were talking about. She thought her mom died in a car accident not murdered. Walking away from her father's study, ten year old Allison went back to her room and went to sleep.

Waking up Allison could hear the heartbeats of two people that were near. She opened her eyes and shut them immediately because the light stung them so much. She took her time slowly opening her eyes. When she did, she noticed that she wasn't in the woods anymore, but someone's room in someone else's bed and the light that blinded her eyes was actually a low lamp.

Allison took in the dark purple textures of the bed sheets that she was under and took note of the fancy artwork and equations on the walls. It must be Lydia's room she thought.

Thrusting the covers off of her, Allison left the room and wondered the rest of the house for Laura or Lydia. Walking down the long hallway and down the stairs Allison heard a heartbeat coming from a room on her right. She decided to go that route and hopefully her new friends would let her go home.

Hesitating Allison thought hard about what happened, but remembered that if the other two girls wanted her dead that they could've killed her in the woods. She knocked and waited for a reply. Not hearing one, the brunette entered the room and smiled at what she saw.

Lydia was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt with a bun on her head, typing furiously on her computer.

Allison wanted to say something before she left back to her house to a worried father and aunt.

"I hate to interrupt, but I just wanted to say bye before I left and thanks for letting me crash here." She said sincerely.

As if the taller girl said something offensive Lydia's typing stilled. The shorter girl looked up at Allison and pursed her lips.

"I can't let you leave yet." She replied before motioning for the taller girl to sit next to her.

"Why not? My aunt and my dad are probably worried about me. Not to mention Scott and Stiles. They have to at least know that I'm not dead in a ditch somewhere!" She said standing next to Lydia instead of sitting next to her like the other girl wanted.

"Allison, we've taken care of it. Your father and your aunt said that it was okay for you to stay with us for the remainder of the evening. Plus, your aunt insisted when she got it into her head that I was your girlfriend. However, I don't know what the hell a Scott and a Stiles are, but you can give them a call if you'd like." She replied laughing. "Now, please sit down. I have something that I want to ask you."

Allison gave the other girl a once over to make sure that she was telling the truth. It was hard at first, but looking into her eyes let her know that the cute redhead wouldn't lie or hurt her, so she nodded her head gratefully and sat next to her.

Lydia pulled up a screen on her computer titled "People with Superhuman Abilities" and looked at Allison.

"Now Alli, do you know what happened before you blacked out?" She asked looking into her brown eyes.

The way that the redhead was looking at her made a knot in Allison's throat. She took a second before replying. "All I remember is that the events from the day were too much and I was unconscious." She said looking into Lydia's eyes seeing something else there. "Why? What happened?" She asked getting worried that she hurt someone.

Lydia looked at her in awe. "You really don't remember? Don't freak or anything, but I think you're special like the people that run into burning buildings because they're indestructible special." She said Allison's knitted brow made her continue. "Before you blacked out in the clearing, you were shaking like you were scared, but Laura and I noticed that rocks and stray logs were levitating. I think you did that, Allison. Which makes me want to ask you if you've been noticing anything different that you can do from anyone else?" The way that Lydia looked at her didn't make Allison scared, but it did make her wonder what she was and what else she could do.

Thinking back to the running, acute eyesight and super hearing made her nod her head.

"I thought that I was just really in shape at first, but then I started to notice that it only takes me 15 minutes to run around the reserve and anyone else 4 or 5 hours. That's what I was doing earlier; I wanted to see if I could control my speed. Then those booms that I said that I was hearing, I think that was the sounds of Laura and her uncle's fight, but I was like three miles away when I heard it. My eyesight has also been getting better like before my run when I saw you today I saw the green of your eyes as if I was standing a foot away from you even though, I was in the middle of the street."

Lydia looked at Allison dumbfounded. She has seen many things, but she has never come upon anyone that had abilities and never knew it. This made her realize that Allison's family came with a secret and whatever that secret was; she was going to help the brunette unlock it.

"Allison I have no idea what's going on with you, but I promise that I will help you in any way that I can. I'm sure Laura will offer her services if need be as well." She said smiling warmly at the brunette and squeezing her hand lightly. Their hands brushing together made both of the girls move from one another.

"What was that?" They said at the same time.

"I believe they call it attraction." Laura said from the door way. "Now are we going to help our new friend Lyds or sleep with her because either way I am in." Laura added giving Allison a jokingly lascivious look which earned an angry look from Lydia. "But if you want her all to yourself that's okay too." She said giving Lydia a hard time.

Finding Laura embarrassing, but funny caused Allison to smile. "I thought you guys were assassins." She said looking from one girl to the other.

"We are, but we are also regular girls underneath the deaths of many." Lydia replied. "Now let's eat some dinner and then we can test out a few of your abilities to see what we can do to help. We might also have to take a few labs just to determine if you are human or something more advanced." She said as she started to type some notes on a document before shutting the computer off.

Allison smiled even more at Lydia. The short redhead was lethal and smart and Allison never wanted to be so close to anyone in her life.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"You just intrigue me is all." She replied while getting out her chair and leaving the room missing Lydia's cheeks turning crimson. She did hear Laura joke about how they just got to Beacon Hills and Lydia already has a girlfriend.

After dinner, Allison decided to call Scott and Stiles and let them know that she couldn't go to their Saturday movie-a-thon at Stiles's.

"Hey guys! I'm sorry that I'm late, but I won't be able to make it." She said sounding sad for ditching her friends.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Did you meet a hot boy or girl?" Stiles asked.

"I'm okay. I did meet someone today well two people actually. They are beautiful." She said laughing at Stiles sucking in air.

"That's great. Are you dating both of them?" Scott asked since Stiles was still hyperventilating.

Allison laughed long and hard. "No, I'm not dating both of them." She replied.

"Why not?!" Stiles cut in.

"I'm not dating either of them, but one of them I think she's our age. Her name is Lydia. She has red hair, green eyes, she's smart and amazing." She said dreamily. "Laura's pretty as well, but I think she's a little bit older than us."

Allison continued to talk to the boys about their day not noticing that Lydia was about to enter her room, but waited until Allison hung up the phone. She couldn't stop the thousand watt smile that was pasted on her face when she heard Allison talk about her.

They were in Lydia and Laura's backyard testing Allison's abilities. It's been two whole hours and Lydia was still making Allison levitate things or at least try to.

"That one was good, but let's see how you do when a person is involved." Lydia replied writing a few notes down before stepping in front of Allison. "Now, Lift me." Lydia commanded.

Allison stepped back. "What?"

Lydia smiled. "You heard what I said, now do it."

The taller brunette focused her energy on Lydia floating. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes picturing the redhead off the ground. Opening her eyes she saw just that.

"Holy shit!" Laura said from her place in a lawn chair observing the scene before her.

"I did it!" Allison said trying not to get too excited in fear of hurting Lydia.

Looking down at her friends Lydia smiled. "Nice job Alli, I knew you could do it. I want you to try and move me by Laura. You can take as long as you want, just concentrate and breathe." She said giving the brunette an encouraging smile.

Allison closed her eyes and imagined Lydia floating around Laura. When she opened her eyes again she saw the redhead smiling proudly as she floated by her friend.

"Now that's badass!" Laura said clapping excitedly.

"Okay. Now slowly put me down." Lydia said soothingly.

Allison let her eyes stay open this time and she imagined Lydia landing softly on the ground.

When Lydia landed she ran to Allison and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"That was great! You're so amazing!" She said into Allison's ear her lips slightly brushing against her earlobe causing her to shiver and something warm to pull in her heart.

"Now what do we do, little red?" Laura asked moving towards the pair.

Lydia grabbed her notebook and pencil and turned a few pages. Looking over her work she replied, "Now we do the lab work, but only if Allison wants to." She looked into the other girl's brown eyes seeing a spark of something that wasn't there before.

"As long as it doesn't hurt." Allison said smiling.

"I'll go prep a room." Laura said walking back into the house.

Allison looked at Lydia again. "Thanks for doing this."

Lydia gave Allison a smirk. "It's no big deal. Plus, it's not every day that you make friends with a cute superhero." Curling a strand of hair with one of her hands. She didn't mean to let the cute part slip, but she figured Allison was probably attracted to her given that she was talking so animatedly about her to her friends.

The taller girl felt a warm presence on her cheek and ducked her head. "Thanks." She replied. She wanted to say something nice back so she did. "You're breath-takingly gorgeous and smart. I don't think breath-takingly is a word, but for you it's fitting." This time she looked up in time to see Lydia stand close to her smiling.

"I'd kiss you on the lips, but something tells me that I should get to know you more and take you out on a date. So, I hope this is okay." She said before giving Allison a kiss on her cheek before linking their hands together and leading them in the house.

This might've been the best day of Allison's life.

Allison, Lydia and Laura were in the living room watching a movie, since the lab work would take another day to process; when Allison heard footsteps at the girl's front door.

"I think we have visitors." Allison said sitting up.

Lydia withdrew a handgun from her side and stood up from her place on the couch next to Allison.

Laura gave the redhead a nod and brought out her own gun. She moved in front making her way towards the door.

The door bell ringing made Allison's head hurt, but she stayed behind Lydia.

Laura breathed in and out a few times before looking into the peephole. Letting out an irritated sigh she signaled for Lydia to stand down and put her own gun back in her pants.

"You can't call before you come over?" Laura asked their new guests.

"It's not my fault. This one was getting fidgety because he hasn't seen his daughter all day. I told him that you and I go way back and that Allison was safe with you, but he insisted that we come over here and check on her." Kate replied.

"I do apologize. It's just that I haven't seen her all day and was starting to get a little worried. I know we said that it was okay for her to stay the rest of the night here, but I just couldn't sleep until I saw her myself." Chris said.

Allison got up from the couch again and moved to hug her dad who was standing in the foyer.

"I'm sorry dad. I just lost track of time, making new friends." She said while hugging him.

"It's okay sweetheart. It's just been awhile since you had friends that weren't Scott and Stiles." He replied before placing a quick kiss to the crown of her head. "I think it's safe to say that you made some nice, responsible friends. We'll be on our way now." He said smiling and waving before turning towards the door.

"I'll be right behind ya big bro. I just gotta catch up with Laura here." She said while squeezing the brunette's hand.

Chris gave Kate a nod, then left the house.

Allison wanted to give Kate and Laura some privacy, so she took her place next to Lydia on the couch.

Lydia snuggled up to Allison, so her head was by the other girl's breast, her arms wrapped around her.

"Everything cool with you dad?" She asked looking up into brown eyes.

"Yeah, he just worries about me. It started getting worse after my mom died, but now I understand that he cares." Allison replied feeling a weight shift off her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The redhead said sincerely intertwining one of her hands with the brunette's.

Allison looked down at her marveled. Most people ask how her mother died and continue to pry, but Lydia seemed like she understood that she didn't want to talk about it right then.

Lydia was getting ready for bed while Allison waited for her to get out of the bathroom.

The door popped open and closed just in time for her to catch Lydia throwing her clothes in the hamper.

"I'm not really tired. Did you want to stay up a little bit longer and talk?" She asked slipping into the covers with the brunette.

Allison turned on her side and looked at the shorter girl. "I would love that." She said before playing with a strand of fiery hair.

They spent the rest of the night talking about birthdays, favorite foods and colors. They even talked about how old they were. Lydia was 16 like Allison and they were in the same grade. The taller girl was happy to hear that Lydia would be starting Beacon Hills High on Monday. Allison told her about Scott and Stiles and which teachers to avoid. Lydia intern told her about which guns to use in certain defensive situations and which equations she should remember for geometry.

Lydia was just done explaining why she was in the "business", when she let out a quiet yawn.

Allison also noticed how tired she was and turned off the light, so they could sleep. She faced Lydia and smiled when she felt hands grab her own before falling into unconsciousness.

They were running.

Allison was holding on to her father's and her mother's hand as they ran from the men dressed in black suits.

There were loud gunshots behind them as they jumped into their car.

Victoria was driving while Chris was holding a hysterical Allison.

"I think we lost them." The man said.

"I don't think so, Chris. Check your three o'clock." Victoria replied while looking at the rearview mirror and the road.

"Why can't they just leave us alone?" He wondered out loud while trying to calm his daughter.

"Allison's the last piece of evidence that human acceleration is possible. They think that she'll expose the government for what it is; a power hungry source that wants nothing more than to turn humans into super soldiers. I guess they got more than they bargained for when they realized that only young females were the only ones that were capable of handling that strand of DNA." Victoria said venomously.

"I guess we have no other choice, but to hide. I hear Arizona is a great place to hide. There's nothing there, but desert and suburban communities if we stay in a small town. Plus, black ops groups only stop at the base runways not the towns." Chris said smiling. "I think Kate is there too." He replied.

They didn't see the car behind them speed up and didn't realize what happened until their car was flipped over.

Chris pulled Allison out of the car, in time to see two men approaching them with guns. He frantically looked around for his wife.

"Mommy!" Allison yelled seeing that Victoria freed herself from the car, gun in hand.

She stood up and ran to her family.

"Allison sweetie, I want you to look after your father, okay?" She said receiving an "okay, mommy." in reply. "Now I want you and your father to run as fast and as far away as you can. I know that it will be scary, but I want you to be strong for me Allison. I want you to love and be happy, but never forget that I loved you." She said before giving her daughter a kiss on her cheek followed by a hug.

Victoria looked up at Chris.

"I love you so much." She said before kissing him. "I'll always be right here." She directed her hand to his heart. "Make sure that she's always safe and don't be afraid to move on, Chris. I didn't die in vain." She said before giving him a long hug. "I love you." She said one last time to her family before heading full force into enemy territory shooting at them relentlessly. She could have turned and went with her family if she wanted to, but she didn't see the car from her right approach with a gun aimed at her head.

Allison and Chris were running when they heard a gunshot so loud that the young girl had no other reflex, but to scream.

"Mommy!" She stopped and crumpled on the ground seeing nothing but flame behind them.

* * *

Allison shot up in bed with a cold sweat, tears running down her face.

"Allison, are you okay?" Lydia asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.

The older girl looked at her and said shakily. "No. I think I know what I am. I just had a nightmare and I remembered something." She began to rock back and forth trying to calm herself down. A soft hand on her shoulder stilled her movements.

Lydia looked at her wanting to know what Allison saw in her dream.

"I don't think my mother was in a car accident. I think she died saving mine and my dad's life." She said breaking down in tears.

Lydia gathered Allison in her arms, murmuring reassuring words in her ear.

The next morning Lydia was scrambling around her makeshift lab trying to find any type of result that could help her understand what Allison said last night after she stopped crying.

She heard rumors about the government sending black ops groups to test on people. Never has she heard of those groups experimenting on embryos and small children. Getting frustrated she threw a book at her wall.

An idea hit Lydia like a train hitting a car on the tracks. Going over to her computer she started hacking into a few government files and found one buried underneath so much crap that she thought it was useless until she saw the date on it, October 26, 2005.

"The day Allison's mom was murdered." She whispered. Copying the information on an encrypted file to her computer Lydia logged off the database and checked on Allison's lab report.

"Codename: mind sweep. I know that it lack's originality, but the contents of this file are way better than the name." Lydia said to Allison. Laura would've been at their little meeting, but had to go out and run errands which really meant taking Kate out for lunch.

Allison's eyes shot up in curiosity. "What does it say?"

Lydia moved her laptop so Allison could read the file.

Subject 079 appears to be responding rather well to the strand. Unfortunately, it appears that her fellow male subjects weren't capable of handling the strand and died early on in observation.

It then went on to discuss her habits and what she liked and didn't like. She stopped skimming when she came upon another part.

Today marks the last day for code name: mind sweep. The U.S. military as well as the government has decided to cut ties with this experiment and that also means the subjects as well. We have already started the cleanup, but subject 079's family has become a problem. They have been evading us for years, but we'll find them before they can expose the Cateran.

Allison eyes dropped down again.

Within the last few hours since my final observation was written, I happened to find out that subject 079 and her family died in an unspeakable accident this evening. The crash site was blown to bits, but our team has gathered enough DNA samples to confirm that all of our subjects are now dead. This classified operation is now closed and we can return to our normal lab work.

Allison looked at Lydia confused. "I thought you said that more interesting stuff was in there?" She asked feeling discouraged.

Lydia looked at her smiling mischievously. "There's more, scroll one page down." Lydia insisted.

The older girl gave her a questioning look, but did what she was told.

It appears that my colleague made an error when finishing his report, but no matter that's what teams are for.

It seems that subjects 079 and 081 have not been dealt with. This can prove to be very damaging for the government and the Cateran if these two are to reach their 17th birthday when their abilities will come into play. So, I am urging all personnel to keep a look out for weird activity. If anyone is to come upon any evidence that these two are still alive and have their abilities, call headquarters immediately for these two can be damaging to society as well as our group.

Allison looked away from the computer and down at the ground. "I'm an experiment gone wrong." She said ruefully. The brunette wanted nothing more than to exchange places with her mother in that moment. "Those Cateran people are still out there looking for me. Why couldn't I just be an alien or a mutant like on X-men?" She started to think about her father and her aunt Kate and wondered if 081 had a family as well.

Lydia moved around the table to grip Allison's chin so she was looking into the other girls chocolate eyes.

"Look at me. In no way are you awry. I think the scientists that stopped doing this project were scared of what you could do. Especially since the only people that could handle the strand were girls and not boys, those misogynistic bastards. It still irks me that they did that to small children." Her face screwed up like she smelled something vile. "You are so special. So what if you can only let the cool people know, but you can help people if you want or you can be a normal teenager as well. Alli, you aren't alone and you aren't a freak. Plus if the Cateran people come after you they'll have to get through your dad, your aunt, me, Laura, Stiles and Scott. I don't know about you, but I like our odds over theirs." She added laughing.

Allison gave Lydia a smile and started to thumb her cheek. "I'm glad that you're helping me." Lydia returned the smile and turned her cheek so she could kiss her thumb. "I know that we wanted to wait to go on a date to share a kiss, but I wanted to ask even if I get shot down. Lydia Martin, may I kiss you?" Allison asked smoothly.

Lydia rolled her eyes jokingly. "We most definitely aren't under normal circumstances, so I'll let it pass." She said smiling.

Allison cupped the assassin's cheeks and moved closer so that their faces were only inches apart.

Lydia looked from the other girl's eyes to her lips before wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck bringing them impossibly close. Without a warning she closed the gap between them and felt the air around the room go from normal to static in seconds. Allison's lips were soft and she deepened the kiss, so their tongues were dancing together.

Allison thought she saw fireworks when Lydia started kissing her and now she feels like she is seeing the most beautiful light show as she felt Lydia's tongue slide into her mouth.

There was slight groping before. Allison pulled away. "Slow down tiger, I don't let people fondle me until at least the second date."

Lydia gave Allison a pout at that remark and gave her a peck on the lips anyway. "I had to give you a little taste as to what to come." She recovered quickly.

The older girl blushed. "Looks like I'll be coming back for more pieces of the pie."

Lydia looked at her shocked. "Allison Argent you are bad." She replied jokingly hitting the girls arm lightly.

A smile spread over her fair features. "Looks like I gotta be if I want to be with you." She said before slapping the girls hide.

Allison tried to walk away, but Lydia grabbed her wrist.

"Are you challenging me Martin?"

"Maybe, are you scared, Argent?"

"Bring it on."

Allison didn't know what was going on until she found herself on the floor and the redhead on top of her tickling her.

"You'll….pay….for…this!" She said in between laughs. Lydia was so amused by Allison's squirming that she missed the other girl getting out of the hold on flipping them over so she was on top. "Looks like I do have to be bad."

Her long fingers went to work on the other girl's sides. "Stop….Please….Allison." She laughed "Mercy." She cried out and Allison moved off of her.

They laid there for a few moments just looking at the white ceiling.

"Who do you think she is? The other girl I mean." Allison said looking at Lydia.

"I don't know. She could be anyone and anywhere. She could even be me." She replied the last bit being a joke.

The room is quiet again.

"I wish she was you." Allison let out quietly.

Lydia turned to her then. "Why?" She asked playing with Allison's hair.

"Then we would be the best couple ever and we wouldn't feel alone because we would have someone that shared our abilities." She replied hoping that the other girl wouldn't be upset.

"I'm not mad Alli." She said being honest.

"How do you do that?" the older girl asked.

Lydia shrugged. "I don't know. I've just been able to do it when I'm around you." Lydia stopped her movements. "You don't think?" She asked.

Allison smiled. "Anything is possible, but we won't know for another few months before your birthday." She replied massaging the other girl's scalp.

Lydia whispers so quietly that Allison thinks that she would've missed it if she didn't have her abilities. "I hope I'm her Alli." Allison gives Lydia a kiss on the forehead and then the lips.

Allison didn't notice that she fell asleep, until she heard a voice.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Laura said from the threshold of the living room with a smirk plastered on her face.

Lydia's arms were wrapped around Allison's midsection protectively. She smiled at how big of a heart the other girl had. She lightly shook Lydia awake.

"Huh? What?" Lydia asked looking around wide-eyed.

"Rise and shine little red!" Laura laughed as she threw a plush couch pillow at Lydia's face. "We got work to do and we have to test some more of Allison's abilities. We also have to go school supply shopping for Monday."

Lydia stretched and smiled at Allison. She then frowned at Laura. "Ugh, why do I have to go to school, again?" She asked pouting.

Laura stood with her hands on her hips and Allison thought she mirrored a parent.

"Lydia, we have to maintain our cover. We almost came close to being compromised thanks to Peter, but Alli A here saved our skin. Plus, the sect isn't happy that we've relocated here. I had to remind them that it would be best for us if we were to take a little break, seeing as you are only 16." Laura replied cocking an eyebrow after her explanation.

"What happened to his body?" Allison asked her two friends.

"I took care of it. Acid is definitely my best friend if need be." Lydia replied standing up.

Allison just gave her a shocked look. "Oh." She said becoming fidgety. She didn't understand why, but she almost forgot how lethal her new friends were. It still made her nervous that they let her into their world willingly like they were family.

Laura noticed Allison wringing her wrists and smiled. "Don't worry Alli, we would never hurt you. We only hurt those that are of the evil corporate variety or just plain awful. Plus, we are on a hiatus until this one finishes high school, but that will be her choice if she chooses to continue." she said soothing the girl's growing nerves.

"I'll go get ready." Lydia told the room before skipping up the stairs and into her room.

Allison turned to leave the room as well. "I better get home and change." She told the older girl.

Laura caught her wrist lightly. "Wait. Can we sit down and chat for a minute?" She asked.

Allison gave a shy smile. "Sure." She replied before taking a seat on one of the couches.

They sat awkwardly before Laura spoke. "Do you remember anything about your childhood before coming here? Like places or people…"

The younger girl didn't know what she was getting at, but tried to remember anyway. In the back of her mind there was a picture of Kate with a brunette woman. They were watching Allison as she did her math homework. She didn't know why the nickname came to mind, but it escaped her lips anyway. "Laurie."

Laura's faced perked up. "You remember?" she asked.

Then images started to flood Allison's brain. It was almost too much to take, but she willed herself to accept them.

"You helped us escape the Cateran when we were in Arizona." She looked into the other woman's eyes grateful.

"I've been helping your family for a long time, Alli. Kate told me that you started to forget things after you made it to Beacon Hills, but I knew you'd remember me." She said letting a kind smile grace her lips. "Wait, how do you know that name?" She asked.

Allison gulped. "Lydia found the file about me. I'm a government experiment Laura and the Cateran are after me and one other person that got away." She looked down at her shoes pensively.

Laura stood up pacing back and forth. "You weren't supposed to know until your 17th birthday. Gosh you are just a kid." She stopped her pacing, her face pale. "We have to wait for Lydia to get ready and then we are going to have a long overdue talk with your father and aunt." She then began muttering to herself.

Allison just sat on the couch staring at a spot on the wall. Her stomach started to churn and her head was spinning. Her family knew and they didn't tell her. Her mother died because of her.

Just then Lydia walked into the room. She looked over her friend's faces and they both looked pale. "What did I miss?" she asked just as the coffee table landed on the ground.

* * *

Argent residence 2:30 pm:

The air in the room was awkward at best.

Chris's face was pale.

Kate drew circles on the dining room table.

Laura was watching Kate not knowing what else to do.

Allison was twirling a strand of her hair nervously.

Lydia was tapping the table.

Stiles kept looking around the group like they were aliens or something else foreign.

And Scott excused himself to use the bathroom, but really he was in the kitchen chugging a glass of water.

"I-I'm sorry." Chris broke the silence, his voice cracking. Everyone turned to him and even Scott waltzed back into the room. The older man looked up at his daughter with guilt heavily shown on his features. "We were going to tell you. We thought your abilities wouldn't show until you were 17." He was trying to get his daughter to look up at him, but she kept her body hunched over the table and stared at a spot on the glossy finish.

"Your mother and I were young when it happened. The military doctors told us that you had a heart murmur and had to conduct tests to make sure that it wasn't fatal. We wanted you to have the best care possible, so we gave our consent to most of the paperwork." He glanced in Allison's direction and caught her eyes.

"What do you mean "most" paperwork?" The teenager said quietly.

Chris sighed. "There was a death waiver that they wanted me and your mother to sign. We would've signed it if your mother hadn't pointed out that they kept referring to you as a test subject instead of a patient. After looking further into the matter, we started looking into your medical files and found that you were perfectly healthy; which is why they chose you. They needed the best of the best for their "experiment". The strand of DNA was able to graft to the rest of the bodies genetic makeup, like a fast learner would to a position at a new job. Except, that its purpose would be able to take a physically capable host and make them extraordinary."

Lydia let out a scoff at the explanation. Everyone in the room looked at her.

"What? I'm sorry, but those "doctors" were insane. Experimenting on children just to see if they would become super soldiers later on in life, who do they think they are?" She asked rhetorically.

"I agree. I mean, they had to be pretty whacked in the first place to think that using small children was okay. Not to mention the death waiver. They had to have had some sort of failsafe right?" Stiles asked looking at Kate, Laura and Chris. They were discussing how his best friend was experimented on for the better part of her childhood. He had to know if something awful was going to happen if the Cateran indeed planned for the day that a subject and their family tried to flee.

Chris looked at Stiles as if he was hoping someone was going to ask that exact question. "The Cateran had a backup plan, but it fell through once Victoria hacked their mainframe and we took out an impressive list of assassins." He turned to look at Allison that had an astonished smile on her face. "Your mother was a real spitfire and she would be so proud of you." He then fixed his gaze on the rest of the group. "Victoria had taken out a lot of trained killers. However, she left one group alive because they were working from the inside out to rid the world of the Cateran."

"The sect!" Laura suddenly said proudly with a fist pump.

Allison gaped at her and then Lydia figuring out where all of this is going.

"Sorry to ruin the awesome moment, but I think the rest of the group would like to be more on this side of the timeline. We can always come back and answer some questions, but this is about Alli." Kate snapped.

Allison thought her mind was playing tricks on her, but she could have sworn that she saw Laura's hand swoop down from the table and into her aunt's lap.

"Anyway, we got away and as far as we thought the Cateran was still after us. We hid out at Kate's for a few years and that's how we met Laura. Together they helped us settle in Beacon Hills and the Argents have been here for the rest of that time. And as far as the military is concerned I was a staff sergeant before retiring. Unfortunately, my wife and child died tragically in a car accident." Chris finished.

Lydia bit her lip thinking long and hard about what was just revealed. If project: mind sweep was otherwise dead, then why were the Cateran still after Allison and 081? It made no sense.

"I have a question." Everyone turned and looked up at Scott. "Well, you said that you thought the Cateran was still after you. Are they?"

Chris was about to answer when Laura interjected.

"The Cateran have long disbanded, but there are a few rebels that would want nothing more than to continue the project. This is why it is so crucial that Allison isn't exposed. For all we know the rebels could be anyone, so everyone in this room has to watch what they say or do around others." Laura said feeling better that Allison would be safer if her friends knew so they could protect her at school and anywhere else around town.

Lydia shifted in her chair uncomfortably. "This is why the sect was so lenient about our hiatus, wasn't it? And why we're even here in the first place. 081 is here isn't she?"

As if his face couldn't get any more blanched Chris took that moment to get up and leave the room.

Scott looked around the rest of the group. "What was that about?"

Kate shifted in her seat and got up as well with Laura hot on her heels.

Allison was watching the scene unfold. "I don't know, but I'm sure as hell going to find out." Her hand now in Lydia's.

Lydia has been attending school with Allison and her friends for a few weeks now. She has been wowing the teachers as well as the students with her well rounded knowledge of all the subjects, but she is getting along well.

There's only one more day until Allison's seventeenth birthday. She and Lydia have been going over ideas of what to do. Even though, the older girl says that she doesn't want a big deal made of her birthday; Lydia is brainstorming ideas of what they can do together.

They're in Allison's room studying – not really studying but making out- when Lydia stretches out on the mattress like a cat and puts her head in Allison's lap. The redhead's homework was already finished so, she was just resting and helping Allison if need be.

Clap.

The sound of Allison's textbook closing brings a smile to Lydia's lips.

"All done?"

"Yup, finally. I swear that Mrs. Oaken-Myer keeps assigning us more proofs just to throw us off when the test comes. " The brunette says with a laugh. She then puts her pile of books on the desk and curls into Lydia's body.

The shorter girl extends her hand out to run her fingers through Allison's dark locks. "That lady must be stopped. Did you get through Ms. Blake's assignment, okay?"

The older girl lets out a contented sigh. "Mhm. Who knew that I was going to enjoy finding tropes and stylistic devices in literature? It was easy and I still feel like I have all of my brain cells intact."

"I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow. By the way, I thought of something that we can do."

"I'm scared. What if I can't control this and draw the rebels to us? What did you have in mind or is it a surprise?"

Lydia's movements stop and she turns to lay her hand under her head, so she can look into Allison's eyes. "Now you listen to me Argent, everything will be just fine and you're not gonna blow anybody up; so you can forget about the rebels showing up. I hope you don't mind cold places." She finished giving the other girl a kiss on the forehead and then both of her cheeks.

Her brown eyes are sparkling more than usual. "I believe you, but if I start acting power hungry, don't hesitate to knock me out. A cold place… It doesn't sound too bad, but I will be patient until tomorrow." She replies cupping Lydia's face and then giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Now that we're done studying, how about we do some more tests?"

"I don't know Lyds, we were giving strict orders to keep the tests to a twice a month basis."

"Who said anything about going outside? Why don't you show me how you can make my body levitate in more ways than one?" Lydia's voice turns from soft and sweet to dangerous and lascivious in a matter of two seconds.

"You want to play "light as a feather and stiff as a board" again? I find it amazing that you never get tired of it." Allison says with a laugh.

Lydia smiles. "You're the closest thing to a Wiccan that is humanly possible and I'll be damned if I let this opportunity go to waste."

Allison bites her lip. "I guess now would be the time to show you something else that I learned to do." She stands by the bed with her hands at her side palm facing down as if she were about to shoot off like a rocket. Then, her body slowly starts to lift off the ground.

Lydia just stares at her girlfriend open mouthed.

Lydia and Allison were on their way to the Beacon Hills Ice rink when Allison's ears catch something from down the road.

"Lyds, please pull over."

The redhead adheres to her girlfriend's shaky request. Once the car is completely stopped Lydia faces Allison.

"What's wrong?" Her face laced with concern.

Allison doesn't reply, but her body becomes stiff. She grinds her teeth together and her hands curl into fists.

"Someone is down the road. Lydia, I think the rebels are here."

"That's impossible, they couldn't have known…unless-"

"Unless, 081 has been exposed or someone we know said too much." Allison replies her eyes focused on the darkness that lay ahead on the stretch of road to the ice rink.

Lydia bends over in the driver's seat to pick up and assemble a sniper rifle.

"What's that for?" Allison asks gulping, after hearing Lydia put the bullets into the cartridge and lining the scope.

"If 081 is out there, we have to do something and I'm not too fond of going into a fight empty handed. You have your abilities and I have my automatic weapons, babe. Oh, that reminds me, we have to call back up." Lydia replies before punching in a number on her phone.

Allison feels the rush of adrenaline wash over her like a cold shower at Lydia's words. The enemy is just right down the road and she must fight them in order to save someone like herself. This not how she thought tonight would go, but if 081 is down there then it's worth it if they can get to her before the rebel's corner her.

"Alpha wolf this is Little Red. We have a code: blue, please bring the pack fully loaded." Lydia says into the receiver before hanging up. "They should be here in ten minutes, but we have to hold the rebels back until then. Do you think you can help me do that, Alli?" she asks slipping on hand gloves and shoving a few throwing knives in her boots.

Allison studies the other girl for a moment. A few minutes ago they were going to go ice skating for her birthday and now they are about to enter thunder dome with trained military killers. It's weird how one event can change the course of things.

Wait a minute? When did Lydia change clothes? Not that Allison dislikes the leather, but that was faster than Clark Kent changing into his Superman costume. Allison remembers a code that her dad told her he lived by when he was in the Marines: You fight for the guy fighting next to you. Taking in a deep breath, Allison gets the strength to answer her girlfriend.

"I won't let you down." She replies giving Lydia an encouraging smile.

Lydia leans over to cup Allison's face, "Well then baby, let's raise a little hell." Placing a sweet kiss on the older girl's lips before getting out of the Audi to set up a kill shot into one of the rebels heads.

Allison meets Lydia at the front of the vehicle.

"So the game plan is that you shoot first, distract the rebels from 081 and I go in and extract her?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of drawing the rebels to us and letting 081 get away, but I like your plan too." Lydia replies pursing her lips. She's never been jealous before, but Allison could have a deep connection to this girl and Lydia doesn't think she could lose the older girl now that she just got her.

"A lot of shades look good on you Lyds, but jealously isn't one of them. Besides, I only have eyes for you Lydia Martin." Allison says readying herself.

Lydia lines her scope just in time to catch a brunette man's skull. Taking off the safety, she breathes and pulls the trigger. The gun is silent, but the impact in the back of the man's skull causes a loud raucous from down the road.

"I'll keep that in mind, Argent. In the mean time we have a fellow hero to save." She replies before smiling and throwing a wink in the older girl's direction.

Allison smiles before disappearing into the night sky.

"Alright, let's get this party started." She mutters to herself before setting up a line of smoke bombs around the perimeter.

Allison lands at the crash site in time to see the rest of the rebels run in Lydia's direction. She sees a girl her age staring after the figures as they run down the road. She is about to approach 081, but something stops her in her tracks. She tries to move again, but she seems to be hitting an invisible wall.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you." The girl says turning around. She is the same height as Allison with brunette hair and fair skin. Her face is streaked with dirt and grime, but Allison can tell that she is a looker.

"Why not? We're the same." She replies throwing her hands up in surrender.

"You're lying." The other girl spits out. "079 was the last of my kind and she's dead thanks to the Cateran. Those bumbling idiots just told me the bad news. So if I were you I would take my lies somewhere else."

Allison is shocked. The rebels were manipulating 081 into thinking that she was dead, but why? She bites her lip and starts to think. "The Cateran lied to you." She starts "I'm 079 and I'm right here. They think that I died with my mother, but I didn't. I survived. My mother, she died saving mine and my father's lives. If you don't believe me watch this." She says before focusing her attention on a piece of shrapnel on the ground. The piece starts to float until it is held in place by 081's force field.

081's eyes start to water. "079." She whispers under her breath before disarming her force field and walking into Allison's direction.

They meet in the middle and embrace one another tightly.

In that moment everything starts to make sense to Allison. It's like they're linked together and now one another's memories is in the other's head.

"I'm not alone." 081 says her voice watery.

"You're not alone, Malia." Allison replies holding the hysterical girl.

There's a commotion and rapid gunfire behind them, but Allison doesn't let go.

"Are you guys okay?" Scott asks pulling his gas mask off.

"Yeah, we're okay." Allison answers letting go of Malia whom has just dried her eyes. "This is Malia, better known to us as 081."

Allison and Lydia have been sitting in Lydia's Audi for the longest time without speaking.

Allison can tell that the other girl is upset, but she doesn't understand why. So, she settles for being in silence until her girlfriend speaks.

"Are you attracted her?" Lydia asks breaking the silence her voice is like a pin dropping in a silent library.

Allison turns to her. "Lyds, I'm not attracted to her. I just have this feeling like I'm bonded to her like we're sisters or something. Nothing more, I swear it."

"Good." Lydia replies her demeanor coming back in full force. "I'd hate to have to torture such an innocent person."

"So, what do we do now? I know that tonight was a lot, but I still want to go ice skating with you." Allison says with a crooked-smile.

"I don't see why not. Boyd said that we could use the rink the whole night since he and Erica have a date planned, so I say let's do it. Besides, I think it would be good to get out of here before Stile's dad shows up." Lydia replies before starting the car and speeding off down the road to the ice rink.

"I thought you had enhanced abilities. Why is this so hard for you?" Lydia says to a laid out Allison on the ice.

"I don't know. Maybe the scientists never thought I'd go ice skating." She replies from her place on the cold ground.

Lydia extends her hand for the older girl to take.

"Maybe you just need a teacher. I'll be happy to help."

Lydia guides Allison by the hand as they go around the rink a few times. When it looks like the taller girl has a hang of it she lets go and watches the brunette move around the ice on her own.

"Woooo! Go baby go!" Lydia cheers from her rest stop.

Allison notices that she's been skating by herself for a while now and blows Lydia a kiss. Before, going around the rink one more time by herself.

It was definitely an odd birthday for Allison to have, but she was glad that she got to spend it with Lydia.

Allison woke up to red hair in her face. Moving the strand of hair from her face, she lets a smile grace her lips as she remembers the night before. Her core still aches at the thought of her girlfriend exploring her body and leaving the impressions of her love on the spots that counted.

She smiles when she sees Lydia start to stir.

"Mmm, good morning." She greets her eyes are still closed and she stretches letting out a quiet yawn.

Allison starts to trace patterns on the red heads shoulder. "Good morning to you too, beautiful." She places a kiss on the other girl's shoulder and then her lips.

Lydia kisses back, her eyes now open. She pins Allison to the bed.

"I really like you." Lydia says after she pulls away from the older girls lips.

"I think I could love you." Allison replies.

Lydia looks Allison over, her dark hair wild from the night before, her flawless features. She starts to think about how big of a heart the other girl has. How she asked her dad if Malia could stay with them, since she doesn't have any place to go. Then she starts to think about how extraordinary she is and how happy she gets from the little things in her life. She gives the brunette a grin before replying, "I think I could love you too." Before, moving to give her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Allison, wake up! Your dad wants to discuss last night." Malia says trying to open the door.

Allison thinks fast and keeps the door closed with her thoughts. She really needed to fix the lock on her door.

"I'll be down in a minute. I'm just not decent so don't come in." She replies keeping the door shut.

"I guess we could finish this later." Lydia says before pecking Allison's lips, throwing on some of the older girl's pajamas.

Frowning. "I guess we could." She replies putting on some clothes.

The door slamming open stops Allison as she's slipping on a pair of sweats.

"Alli, wake up! We have stuff to do!" Stiles stops in his tracks as he surveys the room. He takes in the messed up bed, Lydia putting her hair up in a messy bun and his best friend almost half naked. His mouth is wide enough to catch a few dozen flies. "I-I-I'm sorry. I should have knocked. I didn't see anything at all. I'm just gonna go downstairs now." He says awkwardly before closing Allison's door.

"I really need to fix that damn lock." Allison says while pulling her sweats all the way on.

"I'm just gonna cut right to the chase. Who snitched on Allison?" Laura asked. Kate was next to her rubbing her back reassuringly and whispering encouragement into her ear.

Everyone turned to Stiles. If it was anyone that would accidentally say something it would be him.

"Why is everyone looking at me? I'd never do that to Allison." His cheeks are still tinged with pink from what he saw in the older girls room earlier.

"I don't think anyone in this room said anything, but I think I know someone that could have guessed that Allison was a bit different." Scott addressed the room.

"Who?" Chris asked.

"Mr. Harris. I know it sounds crazy, but he was one of the ones that Lydia here put out of commission. It was probably hard for her to tell because his back was turned, but when I went to Malia and Allison his body was 50 feet in front of them."

The room turned quiet.

"It makes sense." Allison started. "The day that I met Lydia and Laura, I was running, but there was a car parked out by the reserve with both human and animal tracks. I didn't notice it then, but Mr. Harris did say that he liked to walk his dog there sometimes. I didn't specifically see him, but after that day in Chemistry class he would give me odd looks like he was trying to see something inside me if he stared hard enough. He probably alerted the others when Malia was driving into town and they recognized her." She finished.

"I always thought that guy was a little off." Stiles added and Scott nodded in agreement.

"Looks like I won't be able to show him my latest algorithms." Lydia put in.

"Now that that's settled, how do we go about leading normal lives? I mean the Cateran are gone now. Allison and Malia can live normal lives." Kate asks getting antsy only to have Laura comfort her by holding her hand.

"I guess this time we did what we did before. The kids will go to school and be normal teenagers, but they have to make sure not to expose themselves to the media or their peers. They can be whomever they want." Chris says with a relieved smile. The war was over and his family can live normal lives now without worrying about the Cateran following them.

"Sounds good to me, I never had a family before." Malia says smiling. It would be hard for her to adjust to school again, but she thinks that she'd fit in nicely at Beacon Hills High School.

"We'd be happy to have you. Wouldn't we guys?" Stiles asks the group.

"Of course." Everyone replies happily.

"That reminds me. How did you take out those guys last night?" Allison whispered into Lydia's ear.

"I have my secrets Alli, but I will definitely tell you later." She says looking into the brunettes chocolate eyes and giving her a quick kiss to the lips.

Allison liked the ambiance of having such a big family. It was nice that she could have a normal life, but she was thinking of having a side project with Lydia, Malia, Stiles and Scott that involved keeping Beacon Hills Safe.


End file.
